Navigation systems are the systems to provide navigation information for driving of vehicles, such as cars, by using satellites. Navigation systems are referred to as automatic navigation systems. Recently, navigation systems provide navigation services, and also a variety of services such as a wireless Internet, video, and call services.
However, existing navigation systems may provide only navigation service, i.e. direction guides or other driving guides, while users drive vehicles. For example, existing navigation systems provide a user with information about whether the user should turn left or right, or go straight in an intersection. Also, existing navigation systems provide a user with information about a speed limit by using audios, texts, or images. However, there are intervals in which navigation information is not required for some period of time.
As an example, when a user drives on the expressway from Seoul to Busan, existing navigation systems are not required to provide navigation information other than information about a speed limit, a gas station location, and the like. In this case, the user may be provided with content such as traffic information, music, language study via a radio, or an audio. However, the user does not need to separately use radios or audios to acquire such information, since the navigation system may provide such content by using audios, texts, or images.
Accordingly, when navigation systems provide information, which users desire to obtain, during an allowance time while driving, the user may efficiently acquire the information without operating a separate device.